legends_of_andaria_lore_guidefandomcom-20200216-history
Divine
Overview Divine Magic is focused around the holy arts, made much more powerful than most normal Holy Magic found in the neutral tree. Its primary users are Angels, gifted mortals, and Good-Aligned Deities. Users of Divine Magic are not identified by any set word, unlike most other trees, and mortals who are seen with these powers are more often than not considered demigods. Unlike the other trees, Divine and Demonic trees do not have any schools that separate them. ''DISCLAIMER: ''If you do not understand how a spell works ''PLEASE ''consult an admin before using it Tier 0 Magic * Light - Creates a flash of light, illuminating a dark area. The light can cause blindness if casted at higher tiers * Heal Minor Wounds - Heals any minor wounds. These wounds are generally anything that isn't fatal, but can escalate to greater wounds * Purify Food/Drink - Purifies any food or drink so that any curse, poison, or any 'impure' substances are removed, making it safe to eat or drink Tier 1 Magic * Bless - Places a protective spell on the person that protects them from demonic creatures, weapons, and other demonic things. Demonic creatures will feel pain upon colliding with blessed objects and people. It is also immune to poison or curses. Blessing works only on Divine aligned people * Bless Water - Blesses water so it is immune to poison or curses. Drinking the water also removes any low-grade poisons and disease that ail the person * Bless Weapon - Envelops a blade or other martial weapon in a holy blessing, allowing it to char away at any demons or demonic persons that are struck with the blade. In addition, the blade will be unable to rust or decay as long as the blessing is in effect. Blessing only works on Divine aligned equipment. This cannot be applied to anything that has a curse already on it * Heal Wounds - Seals, removes, or treats any wounds. The spell's effectiveness depends on the tier it is casted. This spell cannot regrow any limbs or missing body parts * Divine Favor - Empowers a person with the power of the divine. They are Divine-aligned as long as the spell is one them, and they have increased strength and speed * Shield from Demonic - Creates a ward around the caster that renders him immune to any demonic creatures under normal circumstances * Detect Evil - Scans an area of 50 meters around the caster for anything Evil or otherwise Demonic in the area * Detect Undead - Similar to Detect Evil, except it will detect any undead in the area * Sanctuary - Creates a circle of 10 meters around the caster that prevents any non-divine or demonic person from dealing harmful damage to another * Shield of Faith - Surrounds the caster in a shield that renders him invulnerable to any single martial attacks. However any other physical effects (I.E Explosions, crushing, etc) remain able to damage the caster * Scorching Light - Sends a beam of pure light that beings to scorch the target, as well as rendering the target blind Tier 2 Magic * Blast Infidel - Sends a quick burst of light that knocks any non-''Divine'' aligned persons on the ground, as well as blinding them and scorching them * Gift of the Divine - Similar to Divine Favor, '' except affects multiple targets, up to 2 per tier casted * Align Equipment - Sets the alignment of any weapons or armor to the ''Divine alignment, allowing blessings to be put on it * Augury - Informs the caster if whatever action he has planned in mind is considered evil or not, preventing the caster from accidentally falling to the Demonic alignment * Consecrate - Creates a space of 20 meters around the caster that will proceed to char and burn any Demonic creatures and persons, as well as blessing any Divine creatures and persons. This lasts for 1 day before it must be renewed * Restoration - Allows the caster to restore lost limbs or other body parts, however this merely starts a process. The limb must regrow one month after the spell has been casted. This can be reduced with more tiers put into it * Imposing Shield - Puts a holy shield in front of the target that acts as a wall, forcing the target to run into it. Any attacks he was making would be instantly blocked by the shield. The shield disappears shortly afterward * Remove Paralysis - When casted on a paralyzed target, removes their paralysis and allows them to walk. This works uncontested unless it is against a magically paralyzed target, in which this spell's casting tier must be greater than the paralysis spell's tier * Zone of Truth - Creates a zone of 3 meters around the caster. Anyone inside the zone is unable to tell any lies * Spiritual Weapon - Creates a spectral weapon that smites any Demonic-aligned persons and creatures with the equivalent of a blessed weapon. This weapon hovers and follows the caster around Tier 3 Magic * Remove Curse - Removes any magically placed curse on an object, creature, or water. The curse's casting tier must be cast at a level lower than the Remove Curse spell's casting tier * Remove Blindness/Deafness - Restores sight to the blind, and hearing to the deaf. Self-explanatory * Discern Lies - Informs the caster if any sentences told by the target in a 15 minutes time-frame have been lies * Daylight - Calls down a ray of natural daylight on the area, bringing with it any normal effects of daylight. This can be done anywhere at anytime. * Divine Vestment - Blesses a piece of armor or other protective equipment so that it renders the caster invulnerable to any demonic attacks lower than this spell's casting tier so long as it is on the blessed armor * Invisibility Purge - Flashes a 10 meter radius around the caster in bright light, removing the invisibility of anyone in the area, making them perfectly visible Tier 4 Magic * Death Ward - Envelops the caster with a special ward that makes the caster invulnerable to any spells that would instantly kill it. Does not protect against spells that Annihilate * Dispel Demonic - Stuns any Demonic persons or creatures * Neutralize Poison - Immediately clears any poison that can be considered fatal to the person, the body acting as if it was never there Tier 5 Magic * Disrupting Weapon - Creates an ethereal-looking sword that slashes at the target. Upon being hit, the target's ears will ring loudly, giving them temporary deafness. They will also find themselves stunned for the same duration * Atonement - If casted on a willing Demonic person, it will remove their demonic alignment, immediately setting them to the Neutral alignment * Hallow - Similar to Consecrate, except is a 30 meter radius and is permanent * True Seeing - Grants the caster magic vision, allowing the caster to see through any illusions or invisibly effects without the use of a spell. This lasts for 1 month Tier 6 Magic * Banish Demon - Banishes a lesser demon back to hell. No damage is done to it, however there is a chance the demon resists this spell and remains in the material plane * Planar Forbiddence - Prevents planar travel for one day by any means. This period can be extended based on its casting tier * Wall of Light - Creates a wall of pure light that can cause blindness if stared at for too long, as well as scorching any Demonic-aligned persons or creatures * Sunbeam - Creates a beam equal in heat to the Sun. Anyone Demonic persons and creatures will not only fry, but also explode Tier 7 Magic * Resurrection - Brings any non-''Demonic'' persons and creatures that were killed by normal means back from the dead. Does not work if the corpse has decayed past 1 month * Holy Refuge - Creates a small sanctum within space and time. No Demonic persons or creatures are able to enter this refuge, and it shares similar effects to Sanctuary Tier 8 Magic * Holy Aura - Gives effects similar to Consecration, however is only 10 meters in diameter. Instead, the aura follows the caster wherever the caster goes * Holy Bolt - Creates a wave of holy power that incinerates anyone in searing holy power, exploding in a 10 meter radius * Purge Demonic - Sends a shockwave in a 10 meter radius around the caster. Any Demonic creatures and persons are sent flying back, and mortals die instantly Tier 9 Magic * Soul Free - Frees the soul trapped inside of a crystal, undead, or any other after-life fate short of heaven or hell. The soul will move around as a ghost until it decides it will move onto the next world, however it will be entirely ethereal * Holy Implosion - Causes a single Demonic target to implode on itself, leaving nothing but a trace of holy glitter * Flash of Light - Surrounds the caster in a 10-meter radius of pure light. Anyone save the caster is rendered blind, any Demonic are incinerated immediately, and any Divine are healed of their wounds * Annihilate Demon - When casted, annihilates a lesser demon. Annihilated demons are permanently removed from all of existence Tier 10 Magic * Regional Purge - Creates a spell similar to Purge Demonic, however effects the entire region * Regional Healing - Bathes the entire region in a soothing light that heals any wounds in the entire region, as well as regenerating any lost limbs immediately * Annihilate Greater Demon - When casted, annihilates a greater demon. Annihilated demons are permanently removed from all of existence Category:Magic Category:Magic Tree